The principal goal of the Developmental Research Program is to fund promising early stage projects that address important translational objectives in prevention, early detection, and therapy of pancreatic carcinoma. Our principal intent for Developmental Research Program is to bring novel translational research projects to the SPORE program. Key elements that determine priority in this program are innovation, novelty, and potential for success in translational pancreatic cancer research. All Developmental Funds will be awarded by competition based on submission of a NIH-style pilot project application. There is a requirement for clear evidence that the proposed project shows potential of developing into a larger research project that will involve human intervention for pancreatic cancer (diagnostic or therapeutic). We will have available a minimum of $175,000 a year ($100,000 from the SPORE grant and $75,000 a year in matching funds from the UNMC/Eppley Cancer Center), which will be used to fund 2 projects. We will accept applications from single investigators for focused projects with budgets of up to $87,500 or larger collaborative projects involving two or more investigators with budgets of up to $175,000. Proposals are received and processed by the Administrative Core. Once a year, a request for proposals (RFP) is developed by the Principal Investigator and distributed to all faculty at the University of Nebraska Medical Center, Creighton University, the University of Nebraska at Omaha, the University of Nebraska at Lincoln, University of Nebraska at Kearny, collaborating faculty at other institutions, and faculty members at other Institutions who have contacted us or have been identified by the SPORE Scientific Council, Internal Advisory Board, or External Advisory Committee as potential collaborators on existing projects or developers of important new SPORE projects related to pancreatic cancer. Two types of applications will be solicited. Applications from single investigators for focused projects with budgets of up to $87,500 per year, or larger collaborative translational projects involving two or more investigators with budgets of up to $175,000 per year. Applications are reviewed by a study section comprised of the Internal Advisory Board, members of the SPORE program who are not in conflict, selected scientists and clinicians from the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center. Final selection of the funded applications is made by the External Advisory Board, who acts as a Advisory Council, in consultation with Dr. Brattain and Dr. Grem, who are the administrative leaders of the Developmental Research Program. Funded projects must have a set of quantifiable milestones for achievement that represent acceptable progress by the end of the first year.